


Set Up

by gxldenskyes



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes
Summary: Maria, with the help from the boys, decides to set up her father and their neighbour on a date.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Set Up

Alan wiped the sweat from his brow as he dug up the weeds in his garden. He'd taken to gardening a lot recently since he moved onto Bannerman Road and was quite enjoying keeping it intact. It definitely gave him something to do when he wasn't busy with work or trying to keep up with Maria and her friends when chasing after aliens. As Alan dug up the weeds, he noticed the familiar mint green car pull into the street and park in the driveway opposite his house. Sarah Jane got out the car, taking out a bag of shopping.

"Hiya!" Alan called across the street to Sarah Jane. She turned and smiled to him.

"Hello." Sarah Jane smiled, crossing the street to talk to him. Alan got up, going to join her, "You look very busy."

"Yes, I was just trying to get these weeds under control." Alan replied, "I think I'm doing an alright job though, I have not had many around that bit."

"Yeah, it looks good." Sarah Jane smiled.

"So, what are you up to today?" Alan asked, "Chasing after bug-eyed monsters as well as getting essentials?"

"Very funny. No, actually, I was doing an interview with Professor Rivers from the Pharos Institute. She's receiving a honorary degree next Friday so it's a feature for that." Sarah Jane replied.

"Ooh, how interesting. I'm assuming she still doesn't know about you stealing that piece of headgear that Mr. Smith wanted when he went evil." Alan asked.

"Oh, Alan, do you think I would give it away so easily?" Sarah Jane said with a smirk.

The two laughed before continuing to talk. Maria opened the door to see them together. When she was putting on her shoes on at the front door, Maria could faintly hear the discussion and could hear how they flirted. It was so blatantly obvious that they fancied each other and Maria just wanted to bash their heads together to help them understand. As she shut the door behind her, Maria noticed how the two looked at each other and how they both seemed to have very longing looks on their faces. Maria chuckled, they were worse than some of her friends at school.

"Oh, here she is." Alan turned to see his daughter. Maria smiled as she walked up to him, letting him wrap his arm around her, "Is that you disappearing then?"

"Mhm, Luke will be waiting for me and Clyde." Maria turned to Sarah Jane, "Do you know if Clyde's here yet?"

"No, I don't. I just got back from the shops so I haven't been inside yet." Sarah Jane replied, gesturing to her shopping bags, "I better get inside and get these sorted actually. I'll see you later, Alan."

"Yes, see you later." Alan nodded with a smile.

"See you in a minute." Sarah Jane smiled to Maria.

Maria just nodded with a smile as Sarah Jane crosses the street back to her house. Maria turned to her father, noticing how he watched Sarah Jane cross the street. He seemed like he was in his own world as he watched her. Maria couldn't help but laugh. Her dad was absolutely checking Sarah Jane out, it wasn't even subtle.

"Dad!" Maria poked Alan's arm, bringing him out of his trance. She laughed with a slightly shocked air to her voice.

"What?" Alan asked as he turned to her.

"Could you make your staring at our neighbour a little more subtle please?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean?" Alan frowned as he crossed his arms. He hoped his daughter didn't notice his slightly flushed cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you just were totally checking Sarah Jane out right now." Maria laughed.

"I was not!"

"You were so!"

"Oh, Maria."

"You know, if you fancy Sarah Jane so much, you should just ask her out. It's not that hard."

"I do not fancy Sarah Jane!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Maria just laughed. She kissed her father's cheek before crossing the road, "See ya!"

Alan watched as his daughter crossed the street to their neighbour's home. He sighed, unsure of how he was going to get out of that one. He couldn't deny that he found Sarah Jane attractive but he didn't fancy her. Well, she was very attractive but she wasn't his type. To be fair, he did quite like short brunettes but Chrissie and Sarah Jane were totally different. Okay, so maybe he did fancy Sarah Jane but it was just a little crush. He was allowed to have a crush on his neighbour. Hell, Sarah Jane might have had a crush on him or any other neighbour on the street. Either way, he knew he wasn't going to ask her out. It didn't seem right and besides, she probably didn't like him back in that way.

Alan soon went back inside after finishing with the weeds. Whilst he was washing his hands, Alan remembered that he had to give Luke his laptop back. It broke due to the Slitheen trying to hack into it to steal power from the Earth (once again) but they managed to stop them. Alan got it fixed for Luke but as he dried his hands and picked up the laptop, he remembered his discussion with Maria earlier about Sarah Jane and remembered she was at their house. Alan sighed. This was going to be interesting and awkward. Very awkward.

Sarah Jane sat at the desk as she typed up her latest story. Luke and Clyde were playing a video game on Mr. Smith, Maria sitting on the step behind them with a book on her lap. Her focus drifted between the book and the boys playing their video game, shaking her head as she laughed when Clyde would get annoyed at the game or Luke would say something very complicated about the reality of the game. Suddenly, they heard a soft knock before the attic door open and they all turned to see Alan standing with Luke's laptop.

"Hi, dad." Maria smiled up to him, holding back a laugh at the fact he was here at Sarah Jane's after their discussion.

"Hiya." Clyde turned with a grin.

"You alright, Alan?" Sarah Jane asked, looking over her reading glasses slightly.

"Uh yeah," Alan stuttered a little, itching his head, "I just wanted to bring back Luke's laptop." He grinned after taking a deep breath, "I got it fixed."

"You did?" Luke walked over to Alan, a big smile on his face.

"Indeed." Alan nodded. He was a little smug, "It's like brand new. You wouldn't have thought that any aliens had hacked into it."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Jackson." Luke said as Alan handed him the laptop. He turned to Sarah Jane who was walking over to them, her glasses pushed on top of her head, "I'll be able to get that English essay done."

"Well, isn't that something?" Sarah Jane chuckled, resting her hand on Luke's shoulder before turning to Alan, "Thank you very much."

"It's no trouble." Alan smiled, "I’m always just a shout away for any technical difficulties, isn't that right, Mr. Smith?"

"Sarah Jane has managed to keep me functioning very well, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Smith replied.

"Oooh," Clyde laughed, "Who knew a super alien computer could be so snarky?"

"Clyde." Maria rolled her eyes, hitting his arm playfully with the book.

The three teens went back to what they were doing as the adults watched them for a moment.

"Do you want me to pay you?" Sarah Jane asked quietly.

"What?" Alan asked, a little shocked, "No, you don't need to pay me."

"Are you sure?" Sarah Jane frowned.

"Yes, of course. Sarah Jane, you save the world every week. You don't need to pay me for anything." Alan replied. Maria was listening to their conversation and watched when her father nudged their neighbour's arm gently, bending towards her slightly, "Besides, that's what neighbours are for."

Sarah Jane chuckled. She could feel her cheeks heat up a little and hoped he didn't notice them.

"I guess you're right." Sarah Jane smiled up to him.

Maria continued to watch them talk before Alan left. Sarah Jane soon finished up her article before going downstairs for a moment. Maria, Luke and Clyde sat on the steps in front of Mr. Smith, the boys still playing their video game. They all chatted about different things but from out of the blue, Clyde said:

"Is it me right or does your dad kinda fancy Sarah Jane?"

"Oh my God, you think that too?!" Maria's eyes widened, "I thought it was just me!"

"Honestly, I think there's something there." Clyde replied, "Do you think Sarah Jane fancies him?"

"I don't know." Maria shrugged.

"Should I ask her?" Luke suddenly asked.

Maria and Clyde looked at Luke, Clyde with a very confused look and Maria giggled nervously.

"Eh, no, Luke." Maria shook her head as she laughed.

"We really need to clear up on those social cues and that." Clyde pointed before he turned to Maria, "You could ask her though. You and her are close," Clyde looked back to Mr. Smith's screen, "She's like your second mum. You can talk to her about stuff like that."

"I guess." Maria shrugged, "You know what she's like though, Sarah Jane can be so private."

"That's true." Clyde nodded.

"I think we should set them up on a date." Maria turned to them.

"What?!” Clyde asked, almost shrieking, "Eh, nah!"

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"Because that's just... ew, no!" Clyde scrunched up his face.

"What do you think they're gonna do? It's just a date." Maria shrugged.

"Come on, Maria." Clyde turned to her with a deadpan look. She then got what he was implying.

"Ew, Clyde!" Maria hit his arm, "Remember we are talking about my dad and Luke's mum here."

There was a pause between the three. Maria was thinking about what Alan and Sarah Jane could (and not) do on their date. Clyde also tried to shake the idea of Alan and Sarah Jane... he didn't want to think about it. Luke suddenly turned to them, saying:

"Wait, if they get married, does that mean we’ll be brother and sister? Do you think they’ll have their own kid?"

"Luke, they haven't even been out together yet, how is that gonna work?" Clyde asked.

"Oh yeah." Luke nodded to himself. Romantic relationships were still a very new thing to him.

"Maria?" Sarah Jane called from downstairs.

"Coming." Maria got up from the step, putting her book at the side.

Maria headed downstairs and through to the kitchen where Sarah Jane was. She had made tea and had a little plate of biscuits next to them.

"Could you take those biscuits for me?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah, of course." Maria smiled. She watched as Sarah Jane was finishing up stirring the teas, "Sarah Jane?"

"Yeah." Sarah Jane replied.

"When are you next free?" Maria asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Sarah Jane said, "Why?"

"No particular reason." Maria smiled, "Just making conversation."

Sarah Jane turned to Maria with a confused look. Maria looked up to her and started to laugh.

"What?" Maria asked.

"You're planning something." Sarah Jane crossed her arms, "Come on, spit it out. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." Maria shook her head, "I think you should just trust me and trust the process. Now, when are you next free?"

There was a pause.

"Probably next Saturday. If there isn't an alien invasion in that time." Sarah Jane replied.

"Perfect." Maria nodded.

Sarah Jane watched Maria take the biscuits and one of the mugs and leave the kitchen. Sarah Jane put the three other mugs on the small tray and chuckled. As she followed on behind Maria, Sarah Jane couldn't deny that whatever Maria was planning, it made her feel very nervous for some reason.

Throughout that next week, Maria soon got it out to the both of them that she had planned a date for them both. Sarah Jane and Alan were shocked and a little embarrassed by it but they decided they should go. Maria had went to all this effort, with help from the boys, and they didn't want to waste it (and didn't want to waste time alone together). Finally, it was that Saturday and they were getting ready. Maria sat in her bedroom finishing up homework whilst Alan was in his bedroom getting ready. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Maria picked up the phone, answering it.

"Hello?" Maria said.

"I have nothing to wear." Sarah Jane huffed down the phone.

"What do you mean you having nothing to wear?" Maria asked.

"I mean I have nothing to wear." Sarah Jane replied. She held up two hangers with dresses on them and sighed, keeping the phone on her shoulder as she talked down the phone, "Everything's either very old or just not nice at all."

"I'll be right over." Maria said and hung up the phone. She walked out of the room, grabbing her coat before knocking on her father's bedroom door, "Dad, I'm going out."

"What?" Alan poked his head out from the door, "I thought you were going to help me get ready."

"Really?" Maria sighed. How hard was it to get ready for a date? “How do you not have anything?"

"I can't decide." Alan shrugged.

"What are your options?" She asked.

"Jeans and a jumper or a suit." Alan replied.

"A suit?" Maria asked, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am." Alan nodded.

"Dad, it's a date, not prom!" Maria shook her head, "The jeans and jumper. It's more you. Now, I need to go."

"Okay." Alan nodded, "You won't be long, will you?"

"Nope, I need to go get a book from Luke for revision." Maria said.

"I thought you were going to Luke's anyway?" Alan asked.

"I am but I need the book now." Maria shrugged before kissing his cheek, "I'll be back in a mo'!"

"Bye!" Alan said to his daughter as he heard her go down the stairs. He shut the door behind him as he picked up his jeans pulled them on. He could feel his nerves setting in, his stomach turning to knots, "This will be very interesting." He said to himself.

Maria rang the doorbell and was soon let in by Luke.

"Hi." He smiled, "I thought you were coming over after our parents left?"

"Your mum needs help with something." Maria said and rushed up the steps, "Sarah Jane?"

"In here." Sarah Jane replied from her bedroom.

Luke watched his friend go upstairs and shrugged to himself. He decided to just go back into the living room and watch the television.

Maria reached Sarah Jane's room and was met with Sarah Jane in her dressing gown. She had quite a stressed look on her face and Maria couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sarah Jane asked, crossing her arms.

"You fight aliens all the time and you're worried about clothes for a date." Maria chuckled.

"Come on." Sarah Jane let Maria into her room, "Or I'll be late."

Maria walked into the older woman's room and noticed the clothes that had been dumped onto the bed and some onto the armchair near the window. Maria turned her nose up at some, deciding they were very out of date. Sarah Jane walked over to her wardrobe, looking through the hangers.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Sarah Jane sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sarah Jane, you have all these clothes and you still have nothing to wear?" Maria asked.

Sarah Jane just looked at her with a deadpan look. Maria chuckled to herself, looking at some of the clothes Sarah Jane lay out on the bed. She picked up one dress and held it up to her.

"What about this?" Maria asked.

"Ugh, no." Sarah Jane scrunched up her face, "I'd look like your father's grandmother wearing that!"

Maria laughed, putting the dress down. She then noticed a red satin shirt and lifted it up.

"You could wear this with some jeans or a nice pair of trousers?" Maria said, "I don't know what shoes you'd wear though."

"Oh Maria, no. It's too casual, especially for where you booked the table." Sarah Jane ran her fingers through her hair, "There's got to be something else."

"Well, dad's going quite casual. You don't need to worry about it." Maria shrugged.

"Men can go casual, can't they? It's easier for them." Sarah Jane raked through the wardrobe. She stopped at one dress, looking at it for a moment. Maria turned, wondering if she had found a good one. She had not.

"Eh, no." Maria laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh! I used to wear this a lot." Sarah Jane frowned.

"And thank God you don't anymore." Maria replied.

Sarah Jane just shook her head before giggling to herself. They continued to look through dresses until Maria found one that she knew was perfect. It was a black dress that went down to the knees with thick straps, the straps slightly off shoulder. The bodice was structured with the skirt having a little bit gathered at the hips, giving the dress a small slit. Maria looked at the dress, knowing this was the one and Sarah Jane turned to see her holding it.

"This is the one." Maria said, turning the dress to Sarah Jane, "What do you think?"

"I don't think I've worn that before." Sarah Jane picked up the fabric. She paused for a moment before looking up to Maria, "You think it'll look nice?"

"Absolutely! It's such a pretty dress." Maria smiled, "Dad will love it too."

Sarah Jane looked up to Maria and couldn't help but smile. She found herself wanting to impress Alan. It had been a long time since she wanted to impress someone, especially in this way. She took the dress before heading into the en suite bathroom and getting changed.

Alan looked up when he heard the door open and close. He was putting on his aftershave and had one look in the mirror before taking a deep breath in.

"Let's do this." Alan said quietly. If he was being honest, Alan was absolutely bricking it!

Alan went downstairs to see Maria at the door, a smile on her face.

"Hiya." Maria said, crossing her arms, "You look very nice."

"I do?" Alan looked down at his clothes, "It's not too much, is it? Not too casual?"

"You look great." Maria smiled.

"Where's your book?" Alan asked. Maria didn't want him to know she had been helping Sarah Jane pick out something to wear and she had forgot about her excuse.

"Oh, it's at Clyde's." Maria brushed off, "I'll get it on Monday."

"Oh, okay." Alan just nodded. He then looked at his watch and realised what time it was, "Oh, damn." He said, quickly grabbing his jacket, "I need to go." He then turned to Maria, a little panicked, "I don't have anything to give her."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Well, no flowers, no chocolates." Alan held his face in his hands, "I used to give your mother gifts all the time on our dates. Oh, I feel so stupid."

"Dad, Sarah Jane and mum are very different people." Maria rolled her eyes, "I don't think Sarah Jane's worried about a present. Now please, go on your date."

Alan took a deep breath before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." Alan said, "Love you."

"Love you too." Maria watched her father leave the house. She leaned against the frame of their front door, "Have fun!"

Alan just smiled back to her before going up the driveway of his neighbour's home. He looked up to the tall house and couldn't deny how nervous he was. His mouth started to get dry and his hands sweaty. He stood at the front door for a moment, trying to build up the courage to knock. Finally, he did.

Sarah Jane answered the door a few seconds later and Alan's breath was taken away as soon as he saw her. She wore the black dress Maria had picked out for her with black heeled pumps that had a thin strap around the ankle. She held a black blazer under her arm with her handbag. Her hair was straightened like it normally was and her makeup light. She wore a simple gold chain around her neck, her fingers playing with it slightly. She smiled as she saw him and it felt like time had stopped for Alan in that moment.

"Hello." She said.

Alan was speechless. He caught himself gawking at her and blinked a little.

"Hi." Alan chuckled, itching his head, "You look... amazing."

"Oh." Sarah Jane blushed, looking down at her dress. She guessed Maria was right when she saw that dress, "Thank you. You look great too."

"Thanks." Alan shrugged as he chuckled, "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, let me just say goodbye to Luke." Sarah Jane said.

Alan watched as Sarah Jane kissed her son's cheek and said goodbye. He smiled, watching the two. Luke coming into Sarah Jane's life really softened her up and he liked that side of her. He couldn't deny that she was a little scary the first time he met her.

"Don't worry, Luke," Alan said as they left, "I'll bring her back in one piece."

They walked down the drive and crossed the road to get into Alan's car. As Sarah Jane put her seatbelt on, she noticed Maria at their living room window. She smiled as she saw them in the car, her smile almost devious. Sarah Jane couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. It was like being a teen again. Maria waved to her and she waved back before the car pulled away, passing Clyde who was walking to number thirteen.

The two talked quietly in the car but their nerves got the best of them. Before leaving Bannerman Road, Alan said:

"Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Uh, yeah." Sarah Jane turned, a little smile, "Why not?"

Alan smiled and put in a CD with his favourite music on it. The music wasn't too loud and was quite enjoyable to listen to. As they drove, one song came on and the beat was quite soothing. The two didn't think much of the song, except noting that it was an old Spice Girls song. That was until it got closer to the chorus.

Come a little bit closer, baby

Get it on, get it on

'Cause tonight is the night, when two become one

Alan could feel his face burning. Of all songs to come on during his date with Sarah Jane, it had to be this one? He didn't want to look at Sarah Jane, feeling like she was judging him.

I need some love like I never needed love before

Wanna make love to ya, baby

I had a little love, now I'm back for more

Wanna make love to ya, baby

Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

Alan was feeling very awkward. He quickly skipped the song before the lyrics could continue. Sarah Jane turned to him and chuckled. Her laugh made him laugh though he felt like he was sweating buckets.

"It's an old CD this." Alan laughed nervously.

"I don't judge music taste." Sarah Jane held up her hands, "Unless you listen to the Hoosiers."

Alan laughed. He was glad she seemed very relaxed and (hopefully) didn't feel as awkward as he did. Little did he know that she was very glad he skipped that song or he would have noticed the red rash going up her neck.

They soon pulled up to the restaurant in town and parked up. Before Sarah Jane could open the door to let herself out, Alan opened the door for her. Sarah Jane smiled up to him, getting out the car.

"Thank you." Sarah Jane said.

"You're welcome." Alan replied. He shut the door behind her before locking the door. He offered his arm for her to take it, "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Sarah Jane grinned, taking his arm before laughing.

The two walked to the restaurant and were taken to their table. Maria, with help from Clyde, had booked a table for them at a restaurant in town that was quite fancy. Both Sarah Jane and Alan were very surprised that they managed to get the table but they were happy to be there. They ordered their food and drinks and talked as they ate.

"Right," Alan chuckled, "How did you even meet the Doctor? I mean, you don't just bump into a guy with two hearts and then start chasing aliens."

"No, you don't." Sarah Jane smirked before taking a sip of her wine, "I was investigating UNIT and was undercover as my aunt who was a scientist herself. I then met him but he looked totally different from what he looks like now. I wasn't sure about him but soon, I was travelling through time and space with him. He had white hair and wore velvet smoking jacketswhen I met him and then he regenerated and was all teeth and curls." Sarah Jane giggled, "He used to wear this ridiculous long scarf that I used to trip over all the time. He's now quite tall and young looking. He looks your age actually."

"So, you've got a bit of a thing for younger men then?" Alan asked.

Sarah Jane almost choked on her wine as she started to laugh. She playfully hit Alan's arm as they both laughed.

"Cheek." Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm only joking." Alan laughed. He then looked down at his wine glass, "What's it like? In space I mean."

"It's wonderful." Sarah Jane smiled. Sarah Jane seemed to gleam when she talked about space. As he watched her, Alan thought she was so beautiful, especially when she talked about things she loved, "It is just amazing and unreal and... peaceful. Very peaceful. I used to just sit at the doors of the TARDIS and just watch the planets and stars."

"I would love to see it one day." Alan replied with a small smile.

"I'm sure you will. I don't doubt some alien will end up zapping us to space like Combat 3000."

The two laughed. After they had dessert, they continued to talk. Neither of them didn't want the night to end and after bickering about who was paying the bill and leaving the restaurant, they stood in front of each other. Their eyes lingered over one another, the breeze blowing through the centre.

"You know, the night is still young." Alan said as he looked at his watch. He then sighed, putting his hand in his pockets as he nudged her gently, "You wanna go get a drink?"

Sarah Jane paused for a moment. She thought about where they could go and if she really wanted to go for a drink, her finger at her mouth. Sarah Jane knew that the kids would be very surprised to them coming home at this time. She then noticed a hotel nearby with the sight of it's bar through the wide windows. Sarah Jane turned to Alan, a slight smirk on her lips as she took his hand.

"Come on."

Sarah Jane and Alan headed to the hotel and went into the bar. They ordered a few drinks and soon, they were quite tipsy. They both laughed as they talked, almost hysterically at some points.

"And I was on the ramp and then my foot went and I just slid down!" Alan explained as Sarah Jane howled with laughter.

"Oh my God." She wiped her tears before holding her stomach, "Oh that was so funny. Were you hurt?"

"Only a couple of bruises surprisingly. No broken bones." Alan replied.

"Of course." Sarah Jane just nodded before she laughed. Her eyes then drifted to the large clock on the wall and she gasped when she noticed the time, "Oh my, Alan! Look at the time!"

Alan turned to the clock and his eyes widened. He turned to Sarah Jane, the both of them quite shocked that they stayed out for this long. They started to giggle and knew they were way to drunk to get themselves home.

"We're gonna have to get a room, huh?" Alan said.

"I think so." Sarah Jane nodded.

They left the bar and booked a room. The receptionist gave them their key and they headed up in the elevator. Alan played with the key card in his fingers as Sarah Jane walked alongside him, her heels now in her hands.

"Oh, this is it." Alan pointed. He walked over to the door of their room.

"You know, Alan," Sarah Jane began as she put her hand on his shoulder, watching him put the key card into the slot, "I've had a really good night tonight."

"Me too." He smiled to look up to her as he opened the door. They still stood at the door as they looked at each other. Alan pushed her hair behind her ear before cupping her face, "You're such a beautiful woman, Sarah Jane. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Sarah Jane cupped Alan's face as she brought his lips to hers. They clung to one another tightly, the kiss growing more passionate as they moved closer to each other. Alan held her hips close to him, one hand moving towards her bottom. Sarah Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and that prompted Alan to boost her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he led them inside. They broke off the kiss for moment, still clinging to each other as Alan found the ‘do not disturb' sign and hung it to the handle, closing the door with his foot.

\- - -

Alan rolled over tiredly as the sun shone through the window. He rubbed his eyes as he was met with Sarah Jane's sleeping form. He smiled down to her, thinking she was so beautiful. He tucked her hair behind her ear and watched as her eyes started to flutter. Slowly, Sarah Jane opened her eyes to see Alan looking down to her. His hair was slightly messy and his skin was warm against hers, his smile a nice and new sight for her to wake up to.

"Good morning." Alan leant on his hand, his muscles flexing slightly.

"Morning." Sarah Jane rolled over to face him. She felt a lot more tired than usual but she put that down to the drink from last night.

"How did you sleep?" Alan asked.

"Very well." Sarah Jane replied, "What about you?"

"Very well." Alan repeated, making Sarah Jane laugh.

Sarah Jane cupped his face, bringing his lips down to hers as they kissed. They had made love the night before and didn't regret one minute of it. Alan pulled her close, his hands moving down her hips and bottom whilst Sarah Jane wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke off the kiss, Alan now planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"You know," Alan said in between kisses, "I'm not that hungover."

"Neither am I." Sarah Jane replied. She then cupped his face and looked at him for a moment, "It'll probably hit me later on though."

"Me too. Let's just hope no alien invasions happen today. We'll both have very sore heads after that." Alan grinned.

Sarah Jane giggled and kissed him again. They relaxed into the pillows as they kissed. Neither of them wanted to get up but they knew they had to soon. They broke off the kiss, studying each other’s face in the peaceful silence of the room.

“What time is it?” Sarah Jane finally broke the silence.

Alan looked over her shoulder to look at the digital clock next to the bed.

“Half eight.” Alan replied.

“Come on then,” She tapped his arm to let her up. Alan relaxed back into the pillows, his hands behind his head as he watched Sarah Jane walk over to the en suite, totally naked, “We better get ready. We could even go down for breakfast before going home. I wonder if the kids had a good night last night, I’m sure Mr. Smith gave them enough entertainment.” She leaned against the doorframe as she looked over to him. Alan wore a look on his face that she couldn’t read. She smiled, “What is it?”

“I’m just enjoying the view.” Alan shrugged before sitting up, “Is that so wrong?”

Sarah Jane chuckled. She walked back to the bed as she took Alan’s hands, pulling up from the bed.

“It is if you’re not going to do anything about it.” Sarah Jane whispered, a smirk on her lips.

Alan chuckled before picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. Sarah Jane squealed as she was picked up and clung onto his shoulders. He carried her to the bathroom as she laughed. When he got the water running, Alan put Sarah Jane down in the shower before joining her. They kissed hungrily, clinging onto each other under the water. They soon broke off the kiss, Alan kissing her neck softly.

“Alan?” Sarah Jane said quietly.

“Yeah?” Alan replied, now kissing her collarbone.

“Do you still think I’m frosty?” Sarah Jane asked as Alan lifted his head to look at her. She cupped his face, a brow twitched as she smirked slightly though it was a serious question.

“I think,” Alan began, “You’re the most spectacular woman in the universe.”

Sarah Jane smiled, kissing him eagerly again. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
